A Kiss for the Dying
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: After their part of the case is over, Mac finds some loving comfort in the arms of his best friend. SMACKED fluffy one shot. Some spoilers from 6.7 Hammer Down


**Title: A Kiss for the Dying**

**Summary:** After their part of the case is over, Mac finds some loving comfort in the arms of his best friend. SMACKED fluffy one shot. Some spoilers from 6.7 Hammer Down

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

* * *

To say it had been a tough case both physically and mentally was an understatement for Mac Taylor and no one knew it better than his faithful partner Stella Bonasera. The case had been one that had pushed Mac to the limit in his quest to not only push himself to find the sadistic killer at any cost, but to work with an esteemed colleague in the hopes of solving a case that spanned the county and stop a terrifying business.

Their moments with Dr. Ray before he left was both informative and enlightening. Stella thinks back to the small touch she so brazenly offered Mac in front of their new friend; a simple touch on the shoulder, a squeeze of reassurance in such a public setting. But when Mac hadn't stiffened under her touch or brushed it off, she felt settled inside that she had done the right thing; leading her to believe that he might once again welcome her touch, especially in light of the day he just survived.

Stella watches Mac angrily pace his office, his body showing obvious signs of hurt and fatigue, but the determination in is warm blue eyes was stronger than ever. He was pushing himself on this case, almost harder than he had in the past; but today reality finally caught up with him; forcing Mac Taylor to realize he wasn't invincible.

The chase into the junk yard had taken its toll on his body but mostly on his mental well being when not only did the main suspect refuse to give him any lead on Madeline but hinted that her body parts were already in two states; extinguishing any hope that we had clung to in finding her alive.

The case was gruesome in itself; young women being taken and used in a variety of nefarious ways; chopped up while they were still alive, their futures snuffed out at the hands of a jealous benefactor. As long as she's known him, Mac has prided himself on bringing any such a killer to justice; this one would leave a mental scar, she feared might never heal.

"Mac?" Stella asks gently as she pushes the door to his office open. Her heart breaks as she spies the defeated look on his handsome face and wants more than anything to take him into her arms and just hold him until he's back to being his one hundred percent fighting self. "You okay?"

"Just pissed off," Mac's angry voice growls. He looks at the concerned expression on her face and frowns. "Not at you."

"I know. I know you are probably going to lie and tell me you are fine, but how are you? I know that chase took its toll."

"I'm fine really."

"I didn't mean physically although when you came back you were limping a little."

"Sore," Mac offers with a slight grimace and Stella rewards him with a weak smile.

"Well that's a start. But that's not it right?"

"Just remember talking to Ray near the monument. Telling him about Madeline and finding her alive," Mac huffs as he turns away. "I lied to him."

"What do you mean you lied?"

"At the time I told him we'd find her alive I didn't believe it myself," Mac finishes as he turns back to Stella with a look of regret and remorse. "But I told him what both of us needed to hear."

"That's not lying Mac. That's telling yourself what you need to in order to get through this job and get justice done. And you did that."

"We didn't find her."

"Dr. Ray will find her. If she's alive and in Vegas his team will track her down and the next call to her mother will be one of good news."

"We didn't find her, how the hell can they?"

"They will Mac."

"Do you believe that?" Mac asks directly. "Do you believe they'll find her alive?"

"In my heart I believe she's still alive," Stella utters softly. "That's the only thing we can rely on right now. Anything else and we've given up hope for her and she needs us all to be strong for her."

"You're right," Mac replies with a slight frown, his face starting to untense and his body loosen up. "As I said before I don't think I could do this job without you."

"Yes you would," Stella smiles as she walks up to his desk, standing a few feet from his body. "You just wouldn't be as good at it."

"That's it," Mac replies. "So why are you still here?"

"I am because you are," she counters and finally forces a small smirk from his lips. "See I told myself if I waited long enough I'd get what I needed from you."

"And what did you need from me?" Mac wonders.

"A smile," she replies and is rewarded with a warm smile from his lips as they turn upward. "I know you take these things seriously Mac, but you look even more tired than I have seen you before."

"I am…but…"

"He will find her. He's gone and has his team is already working on it. You need to go home and rest."

"Doubt I'll get much rest tonight."

"We'll see about that," Stella replies in haste. But before he can offer another word, she turns on her heel heads out the door and disappears into the hallway, leaving him only to wonder where on earth she had gotten to. However, feeling his body already starting to sag from fatigue he knows he needs to at least get home and sit down and rest, praying that after today's excitement he'll at least be able to close his eyes for a few hours.

"Doubt it though," Mac grumbles to himself as he slowly pulls on his suit jacket.

"Doubt what?" Stella queries as she holds the door open for Mac, her own coat already on and purse in hand ready to go with him.

"Doubt I'll get much sleep tonight. Keep seeing mental images of Madeline being kept in that bathroom; bound, alone, scared, and knowing she's carrying a child inside her. She probably witnessed a few of the murders, always wondering when her time would be up. Just...just hard to erase those images."

Stella offers him a warm hug before pulling back to look at him directly in the eye. "You need to rest."

Mac's head returns a firm nod as he follows her out of his office, into the hallway and then into the elevator to leave. Neither say a word as the elevator slowly carries them down to the main floor and deposits them onto the street. Before Mac can tell Stella goodnight, she surprises him by gently grasping his hand and leading them toward a waiting cab.

"But…"

"Don't argue Mac."

Mac just frowns as he climbs in behind her but when she gives the cabbie her home address, he looks at her in surprise.

"Well Sheldon might be asleep by now," she mentions softly. "And at least one of you needs proper rest."

"Stella, this isn't necessary," Mac tries to protest. He tries to offer something more when she leans in closer and plants a brief but warm kiss on his waiting lips and then pulls back, smiling at his surprised expression.

"A kiss for Madeline, Mac and all those other girls who died. Madeline is alive and they will find her. Dr. Ray will take care of it, now you need to let me take care of you. Please?"

"Okay," Mac replies in a small tone, blue still locked with green in a showdown of determination and fatigue. They talk about a few more details as they reach Stella's apartment and Mac can only follow her upstairs and then into her home; no words offered.

"I doubt you'll eat this late but how about some tea."

"Tea?" Mac smirks. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I don't drink tea. How about coffee?"

"Coffee is a stimulant Mac."

"I don't mind be stimulated."

"Hold that thought okay. Tea makes you sleepy and…"

"Stella, I can't sleep here," Mac tries to protest. However, Stella doesn't listen, only walks up to him, gently pulls his coat off his body and then heads back for his suit jacket.

"Take it off or else," she demands with a smile.

"I would have slept at home."

"Liar," she smiles as she places a hand on his cheek.

He quickly cover her hand with his and whispers, _'thank you,'._

"I care about you Mac, this is part of that duty to you."

"Duty?"

"Yes."

Mac looks at the expression on her face and before she can pull away, gently reaches out his arm and pulls her back against his strong chest, her rapidly beating heart keeping time with his. "What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"I hate to call you a liar but…"

"When Flack radioed that a cop had been shot and…" her voice trails off as her eyes slightly water. "I um…god I thought he had killed you Mac. I know how you like to take chances and…" she looks away, unable to finish. Mac gently turns her face back to his and offers a tender smile.

"I'm not going anywhere Stella."

"Promise me Mac."

"I promise I'm not going to leave you Stella," he answers and her lips curl upward. "I care too much to do that to you. That's my duty to you."

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close, taking much delight in the warmth of his body pressed up against hers, his strong arms holding her close, not letting her go.

"I'm sorry I worried you," his warm breath whispers in her ear, sending small electrical shocks down her spine. However, just as she's about to take things to the next level, his body starts to falter and she knows the events of the day have finally caught up.

Stella pulls back slightly and plants a tender kiss on his cheek. "You are going to rest and I'm making tea and that's final."

Mac offers a small chuckle as he regrettably lets her pull away from him and then watches her head into the kitchen to make them something soothing to drink before they both rest. Mac is thankful that instead of dwelling on more sordid case details, she asks him about what he has planned for his rare day off tomorrow.

"You know I also have the day off."

"Your boss allowed that?" Mac playfully teases as he takes the steaming cup of tea and follows her into the living room.

"Yeah silly man, what was he thinking?"

"Could be preferential treatment," Mac suggests as he slumps down next to her in the soft couch, setting the tea down beside him on a small table and taking delight as her body once again presses up against his, instantly warming the right side of his weary frame.

"Hmm wonder that what means?"

"Well no one else has the day off."

"Why is that?"

"Maybe he likes you," Mac counters.

"Think so?"

"Think you'd like that?"

"Very much. But I wonder what he'd think if he knew how much I liked him in return."

"Does he know?" Mac asks seriously.

"He should by now, but his head is pretty thick," she whispers as she twists herself slightly to face him better. "Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever know?"

"Maybe he is just afraid."

"Of what? Tell me Mac, what are you afraid of?"

Mac looks at her with a slight frown and allows his body to offer a deep exhale. "I don't know anymore," he huffs as he looks away. Stella gently guides his face back to hers and smiles.

"Talk to me Mac. What is it?"

"Time is short. You are with someone you care about one day; possibly forgetting to tell them how much you care about them and then the next day they are gone and you have missed your chance."

"Time is never on our side Mac, you of all people know that."

"I know," he answers as his fingers start to intertwine with his. "Just not good at this," his lips offer a slight laugh; but it's nervous anxiety that he needs to dispel.

"At what?"

"Admitting um…I should…" he starts only to have her wrap her hand around his head and bring his lips to hers and plant a warm hungry kiss on his waiting mouth.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Just don't want to disappoint you Stella."

"Dying would disappoint me Mac."

"And I already promised I wasn't going to do that."

"Then you have nothing to be worried about," she counters and he has to smirk in agreement. "Now kiss me once more and then you are getting some rest."

"But…I'll just go home and..."

"Seriously Mac, if I have to I will handcuff you to the bed to ensure you get some sleep."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Can we do that tomorrow?"

"Sure," she readily agrees as she leans in for one more kiss. "Right after you make me breakfast."

"I don't cook."

"Time to learn Mac. I mean what else are you going to do with your time off?"

"Good point."

"Enough talk, now come here," she smiles as she eases herself down onto the couch, making room for him. Mac eases himself down into her embrace, his head on her shoulder, his warm breath tickling her bare neck; her arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him safe and close; never wanting to ever let him go.

"I've got you Mac."

"Don't let go..." he whispers in a sleepy tone.

"Never letting you go."

Her fingers gently massage his head, but in seconds his eyes close, dark lashes resting against flushed skin and he's finally at peace. She feels his body start to relax and his heart rate start to slow and looks at the steaming cup of tea and frowns before planting a warm kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you Mac Taylor," she whispers into the stillness of her apartment, not seeing the soft smile of her partner's face curl with happy delight.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: So yes this was also written write after the eppy (so I was half asleep! lol but had to give you a SMACKED one shot b/c I love writing for you all) and hopefully it makes sense and once again it made you smile. That is my intent with these and as always stay tuned for more and thanks!


End file.
